deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze (MCVS) VS Pyro (TF2)
Pyrovblaze.jpg|CowHeadGod V.4 BVSP3.jpg|CowHeadGod V.3 bvsp2.jpg|CowHeadGod V2 Blaze Vs pyro.jpg|CowHeadGod V1 Blaze vs. Pyro is a What-If? An episode of Death Battle. Featuring Blaze (MCVS) from Modern Combat Verses against The Pyro from Team Fortress 2. Description Two flamethrower-wielding psychopaths go face-to-face. Which one would light up and which one would burn out. Would Blaze Crash & Burn to victory or would Pyro burn out his hope of surviving and take the win. Rules Note: Pyro only can use default weapons (Flame Thrower, Flare Gun, Fire Axe and Hadouken). Note 2: Jingle Blaze is allowed. Intro (*Cues Bradon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: Psychopaths, a living embodiment of fear Boomstick: But what makes a better psycho is when you give them a goddamn flamethrower Wiz: Like these two, Blaze the Merc on the field Boomstick: And Pyro the mumbling pyromaniac, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armour and skills to see who would win a... Death Battle! Blaze (*Cues MCVS - Soundtrack*) Wiz: In the distant corrupt future, the world was run by two large companies, Korp & Octo Boomstick: And like always both wanted to control the world, and what's better than fighting decades of war Wiz: But both needed soldiers to fight for them Boomstick: But soldiers can easily get beaten up, just ask the stormtroopers, so instead they hired agents that could take down an entire squad of soldiers Wiz: And one of them was the mysterious and brutal agent only known as... Blaze Boomstick: And like most of the other agents that work for Korp & Octo his background remains unknown except that he thinks the world in a crazy town and he's the one that wants to burn the whole thing down Wiz: And he needed the armoury and weaponry to do so; He wears armour that was made to lower the effects of flame damage and explosive damage, it also has a recon visor that made him so through walls and outline targets in red and it has healing capability as well Boomstick: Some of his include arsenals contain dynamite and knives, and a special explosion called the Mutant Grenade Wiz: This explosive explodes on the impact and those a lot of damage but just in case the opponent isn't killed, it will also drop out multiple Mini-Grenades to finish them off Boomstick: Great for clearing lots of enemies Wiz: But his my notable weapon is his FlameThrower, the Flame-O-Matic Boomstick: This baby has two modes, the first one for doing more damage but has shorter afterburn and the second mode is for doing less damage but has a longer afterburn Wiz: And covers the opponent's vision with ASS ON FIRE Boomstick: Pretty annoying if you're trying to escape Wiz: But one off his most powerful ability is the Core Charge, Which when absorbed makes the user faster, heal faster, do more damage and gives him access to the Ultimate Ability Boomstick: AKA Roasted, WHAT DUMB NAME, WHO WOULD NAME A GRENADE THAT! Wiz: Correct, it's basically a buffed up version of the Mutant Grenade; by adding a third batch of grenades in and buffing up the damage Boomstick: Man, I thought he was a Pyromaniac, not a Demo Wiz: Well, surprisingly MCVS doesn't actually have a Demo yet... Boomstick: Moving on, every combatant isn't without some feats Wiz: Blaze was able to survive a 13-metre fall, beat other agents with ease, dodge sniper shots from Seven & Monark which can go up to 1000 miles per hour and survive multiple hits from Ronen's sword Boomstick: Which can cut through concrete wall easily Wiz: Pretty impressive since a brick wall can only take about 3500 psi of force and that's not Ronen's sword at it's best Boomstick: With all that all I could say I that Blaze is a guy you don't want to go messing with Blaze: I'm on fire! Oh no, wait, that's you! Pyro (*Cues TF2's Dreams of Cruelty*) Wiz: Redmond and Blutarch were the two sons of a very rich guy called Zepheniah Mann Boomstick: And like all siblings, they didn't get along ''' Wiz: So when their father died he left them and a small piece of land '''Boomstick: And what's better than turning that piece of land into a warzone Wiz: This war lasted for decades and decades Boomstick: And since they're too lazy to fight, they recruited mercenaries Wiz: Each mercenary had their own way of contributing, The Medic would heal others, The Sniper would shoot from a range, The Demoman shoot explosives everywhere and The Scout would hit others without being hit by others Boomstick: But there was one mercenary that would scare the living daylights out of others mercs and his name is ... ''THE PYRO'' Wiz: Like most of the other mercs the Pyro's background and backstory is largely unknown but there are two things everyone knows about him; he doesn't speak and he likes to set everything on fire Boomstick: Sound like a guy I would hire as well Wiz: But of course to become someone like him, you need a lot of good weaponry and armoury Boomstick: And that's what he has to offer Wiz: He carries a fire axe which well... chops people up Boomstick: A flare gun with lights people on fire and can also work underwater, great for underwater BBQing Wiz: But most iconic of all he has... The Flame Thrower Boomstick: Like all FlameThrowers, it sets people on fire and includes an afterburn Wiz: But that's not all this FlameThrower can fire a secondary blast of compressed air that's strong enough to blast back rockets which, if you didn't already know rockets can go up to 295 metres per second Boomstick: Damn, I need one of those right NOW Wiz: You'd probably burn the whole studio in a day if I built you one Anyways, there is one thing that makes Pyro very special Boomstick: His suit? Wiz: Well that thing can survive other flame-based attacks without a scratch, but no that's not what makes him differ from the others Boomstick: Is it that he can make FUCKING FIREBALLS OUT OF HIS BARE HANDS Wiz: No, but that is true Boomstick: Then what is it? Wiz: It's his own mind, This is what he actually sees (* Shows Pyro prancing through Pyroland*) Boomstick: What. The. Actual. Fuck. Wiz: Lots move on with some feats Boomstick: Pyro has like a crap ton of them, including; killing over of thousand robots designed to replicate the mercs themselves, Defeated the entire BLU team on his alone, Burning an entire town in a single night and is able to somehow perform a quadruple backflip Wiz: And also can mutilate a bear using nothing but a fire axe which would take about 2,300 newtons of force would be needed to crush a human skull, almost twice as much force is needed to crack a bear's skull Boomstick: With all that I don't think you want to every face him The Heavy: I fear no man. But that...Thing...it scares me. Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran data through all the possibilities Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! Death Battle! (*Cues The Apex*) 'LOCATION: Apex' Administrator: The Mission begins in 5 seconds Blaze: Oh, I haven't been this happy since my first homicide Pyro: Mhmmphhh! Administrator: Mission begins now! The Gates Open up and both charges out, both rushing toward the middle of the map, and when they arrive they both aim their Flamethrowers at each other and start firing. Blaze: Let's Party FIGHT Both pyromaniacs run towards the centre of the map and spot each other before both letting out enormous amounts of flames out, both of them seem to be unaffected before they both run out of ammo and ducks behind objects to reload. Blaze: I'm almost ready to blow! Both combatants jump back out of their hiding spots and start firing again but this time Pyro charges forward into the flame without any effects of harm and pull out his fire axe and swipes Blaze's torso, but Blaze merely dodges it and hits Pyro in the face with his Flame-O-Matic Blaze: Come On! Blaze starts firing his Flame-O-Matic at Pyro but again, it doesn't affect Pyro. Pyro tries to hit Blaze with his fire axe but keeps on missing. Blaze runs out of ammoniation again and tries to reload but gets hit in the face with Pyro's fire axe sending him back into a dark storage room (*Cues Agents of Chaos 2.0*) Pyro: Mhmmmphh Pyro approaches into the room using the flame at the tip of his flamethrower as a light source Blaze: Here, have a grenade! Pyro turns around to see a Mutant Grenade tossed at him but he is able to airblast it back before it hits him, the Mutant Grenade explodes sending crates and boxes towards Pyro but he's able to airblast them back Two Mini-Grenade rolls under Pyro's feet, exploding, sending him back into the Agent of Chaos's Flame-O-Matic as he tries to burn Pyro again Blaze: Burn Burn BURN! Pyro pulls out his flare gun and does his Execution taunt, hitting Blaze in the face sending him out of the storage room and into the middle of the map, where a Core Charge just spawned Blaze: All right, this is what I'm talking about Blaze absorbs the Core Charge as Pyro slides down into the pit Blaze: My mommy told me not to play with grenades... Well too late! Blaze throws his Ultimate Ability towards the ground sending both psychos backwards, Mini-Grenades fly everywhere causing debris to fly everywhere, both combatants stand back up and run toward each other while chaos surrounds them. Blaze pulls out his knife and tries to stab Pyro but fails, Pyro pulls out his fire axe and lands a blow on Blaze's shoulder making him drop his knife. Pyro kicks him in the chest sending Blaze backwards, Blaze pulls out his Flame-O-Matic only to see Pyro shoot a Hadouken at Blaze Blaze: NO-OOOOOOOOOO Blaze tries to block Pyro's Hadouken with fire from his Flame-O-Matic but is overpowered and the Hadouken obliterates Blaze's Flame-O-Matic and sending him backwards at the same time, Blaze weakly gets up and pulls out a stick of dynamite and starts charging forward at Pyro Blaze: I don't wanna be dead, and you can't make me! Blaze charges at Pyro menacingly while Pyro charges up another Hadouken and fires it towards Blaze, the fireball consumes Blaze leaving nothing but a pile of ashes Pyro stands on the pile of ashes and holds up his FlameThrower, and laughs K.O Aftermath (*Cues TF2's Saxxy 2011 theme*) Boomstick: Woah, talk about a flame war Wiz: While Blaze probably had an advantage in speed and versatility, Pyro basically had everything else Boomstick: Yeah that guy is able to break a bear's skull with ONLY a fire axe Wiz: Not to mention Pyro's armour which is able to survive any fire-based attacks while Blaze's armour only decrease the damage and afterburn, this which provided a huge advantage for Pyro Boomstick: Plus Pyro's flamethrower is able to airblast rockets, grenades and debris back which basically means Blaze really had no way to really damage Pyro, unlike Pyro who had plenty of ways to damage Blaze without getting hit ''' Wiz: In the end, Pyro had the weapon, armour and strength to beat Blaze '''Boomstick: Pyro absolutely Blazed his opponent Wiz: The winner is the Pyro Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Widow VS Widow Spider VS Spider Black Widow VS Widowmaker! Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles